User blog:AquaTerra7/Steven Universe Episode 7
Steven Universe Episode 7 The Underworld Bubblepie *Wakes up* *Bubblepie is in a weird place where the ground looks like moon texture and everything else is just purple-ish void* Bubblepie Where am I? *Looks to see if she is still wearing the necklace* *The necklace is gone* Bubblepie Okay this is getting weird...even for me... Jewel?! Anyone?! *Bubblepie hears footsteps* Bubblepie Jewel? Hello? *Diamond pops out* Diamond Hey BP. Bubblepie Diamond! What the derp did you do to Jax?! Diamond I didn't ask him to join my side.. He asked me if he could join. Bubblepie But.. Jax is part of the crystal gems...You did something to him! What did you do to him?! Diamond Look BP chill. It's just his choice. Bubblepie But...Jax would never chose that...He is our friend! Diamond Would a real friend work against you behind your back? Would a real friend try to hurt you? Would a real friend send you to another dimension? Would a real friend promise you something and then lie? Would a real friend question why you are even friends? Would a real friend- Bubblepie Shut up! *Activates Bubble Shield and it Blasts Diamond away 9 feet* Diamond Those are some pretty handy powers you have there. You would be a great addition to my team. Bubblepie I'll never join you! You made my best friend betray me! Diamond I didn't make him do that but imagine how good of friends you will be once you join my side! Bubblepie I said... *Hands start glowing pink-ish* I will never join you! *Bubble Lazers Shoot out of Hand* Thinks: I didn't know I could do that... Diamond Woah! Don't you see whats happening? Bubblepie I'm getting stronger so I can beat you? *Hands start glowing pink-ish again* because I will not let you trick me! *Shoots Bubble Lazer* Diamond *Dodges* No! Your getting stonger because this is the Underworld! Your power gets stronger in the Underworld! Bubblepie Okay. Now I can beat you while I am here! *Eyes Turn Pink* Diamond *gasps* Bubblepie *starts floating and glowing pink* *Hand Glows Pink Again* Diamond Wait! Yo- You- You really are the chosen one! Bubblepie What? Diamond I lied when we were on the ship but.. You really are the chosen one! Bubblepie What does that mean? Diamond It means you have the power to rule the world! You can rule everything! Bubblepie No.. I'm not evil like you.. and if you were lying on the ship how do I know your not lying now? Diamond Good question! *shows her a scroll* Bubblepie ... *On the scroll there is ancient writing and a picture of Bubblepie* Diamond See? Isn't it great? You really are the chosen one! Bubblepie Wait... Why does it say that right there... Diamond Where? Bubblepie There! *Points to writing* *The writing says "The Chosen One must defeat the King of the Underworld before the world is destroyed by him"* Diamond Oh.. The Chosen one also has to kinda go into war with the King of the Underworld... Bubblepie Who is the King?! Diamond His Info is unknown.. but once he finds out that the chosen one is alive... he is going to start the war. Bubblepie Wha-What?! War?! I- I can't be in war! Diamond Then don't let him know your alive.. Bubblepie But- But...Wait what if i'm just getting the Chosen One's powers because i'm in the Underworld?! Diamond Nope.. I can't even do what you just did here.. Bubblepie But-But-Bu-But... Diamond All you have to do is pretend your not the chosen one and war won't start! Bubblepie But-But... How do I know who the King is? Diamond Just Trust No One. It could even be a Queen! Bubblepie But- But- Bu- But... Diamond Crap! The portal is opening! *Runs* Bubblepie Wait! Diamond! Who's coming through it?! I Still have more questions! *Jewel comes through the portal* Jewel Bubblepie! Hurry! Bubblepie What? Huh? Jewel *Grabs Bubblepie and jumps through portal* *Jewel and Bubblepie appear in the Living Room* Jewel *De-activates the portal* Bubblepie Where's Jax? *Portal disappears* Jewel He ran away to go work 100% with Diamond. You can't trust anyone these days.. Bubblepie *Remembers what Diamond said* "Just Trust NO One." Jewel... I'm going to bed... Jewel Night.. ?neeuQ/gniK eht si ohW Category:Blog posts